I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to spinal surgery and, more particularly, to total disc replacement systems and related methods.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
In recent years, the area of total disc replacement has experienced proliferated growth and attention from the medical community. Known total disc replacement devices generally require some form of articulation or inherent flexibility in the device to permit a spine having the device to maintain its natural posture and range of motion as much as possible. Such devices typically include between 2 and 4 separate components constructed from any number of materials, such as plastic, rubber, metal, ceramic and alloys. Generally speaking, these components include a pair of anchor plates for engagement with opposed vertebral body endplates and one or more internal components for simulating the intervertebral disc.
Known total disc replacement systems suffer disadvantages including the dislocation of the anchor plates from the vertebral end plates, over-distraction of the vertebral endplates during introduction, particulate wear and debris of the component parts, and a lack of conformity between the anchor plates and the internal components during use. The present invention is directed at overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.